Royal Imperial Co.
WELCOME! capture 3.PNG EITC meetings.PNG The ghost team.PNG Mouustache.PNG|Oops how did that get there....? 84.PNG|Edgar Wildrat talking to his good friend Remington Imperii gloriam in EITC! (the guild motto in latin) News To join us and the EITC here is a invite code: YRUB5667. The Royal Imperial Co is a Royal EITC guild-army under the control of the great Hernandez. The guild is one of extreme power and skill, they are one of the guilds under Hernandez's command and constantly fights pirates on Abassa, The home server. urgent update we are continuing our war on black officers hey guys wanted to become a ghost nan told us to make our own guild were conected to royal imperial we are better than normal soldiers. Capture pic.PNG Picture.PNG hernandez.PNG EITC.PNG|The EITC flag, LONG LIVE THE COMPANY! front.PNG The Royal Imperial Co. is an EITC guild run by Lord Hernandez. They are a highly trained army and militia Driftwood-lightly guarded outpost Kingshead-heavily guarded fort Fort charles - Executing base base EITC Outpost- Main outpost and meeting area sometimes, heavily guarded in a fort. Cutthroat Isle- Second main Outpost highly guarded & occasional meeting area Isla Perdida- Slightly active outpost Thaghaehognanb*-Main Base Gahoahajiouajh*-Meeting Area Aghaohgahb*-Tax Office Port Royale-Important Island Island Tortuga-Recruiting Area Eatghohahahb*-Wilderness outpost. Elreluelmelrelreluelnelnelielseleel*-Second Wildeness out post Toahgoahoa*-Main server *Typed in guild code due to secuirty reasons. Ranks Hernandez[last name n/a-Guildmaster-First in command Edgar WildratOfficer-Second in command Williamname n/a-Officer-Third in command [ name classified]-Officer-Fourth in command Edgar Wildrat-Head general brigadier general-tom redeagle brigadier general-will daggerskull Personal Advisor-Edgar Wildrat Leon Hexmalley-Warrant Officer Jim BloodSilver-Warrant Officer Colonel/Assassin-Jay Brightsun Admiral-Nicolas Flamberge Allies All french EITC Napeoleons Empire Viceroyalty Co. All Royale Alliance Co. Republic Log Entries Welcome to the guild Log Entries secetion! We wil be posting the best log entries from The Royal Imperial Co. journal -log entry one by a ghost were under heavy fire mortars(nades)arent working in scaring them off the co jumpers are cowards though they sent mercenaries to do there dirty work were doing the best we can they sent machines from he double toothpicks(hacked and added a barrier)were not doing much my gun is out of all ammo and same goes for the rest we lost five men. Enemies. *Piracy and its followers (Only the ones that try to kill us.) *Captain Leon in any way shape or form *The TellTales in any way shape or form *Co. Rangers *red resistance *co jumpers *black officers *silver brigade *noobs in general *I N F E R N O G.H.O.S.T Squad We are an elite unit which exels at sniping grenades demolition jobs and of course (knife gleams in the background)assassinations we are indirectly related to spy depot but in the big picture were alot different if you want oto know our origin for our name and for my name hibbard or if your speed chat boothgo to Ghost Recon Future Soldier live action if you want to join you have to talk to me hibbard or the second member in co founder halle. rules we take orders from nan when it comes to military matters you listen to when im off hale edgar or our gm nan disregard orders from anyone else our official medic is joe another rule if you impersonate me or any of the commanders above ill find out who it was and will discharge you from ghosts.now enough of that negative stuff we need good snipers and good tacticians.(umm depending on your age look at our origins some content may be to violent for some of you) Guild RAO Royal Imperial Co. is a guild currently averaging 100 members (mostly over!) it is a guild run by Lord Hernandez They operate with an army, navy secret service and G.H.O.S.T.S squad Ship(s) of the line: The HMS Stronger -Ship of the line in Lord Hernandez's fleet Headhunter Thunder - war frigate captained by Edgar Wildrat Black Hawk - War galleon captained by Hernandez Operations Operation Takeover: Attack take over and raid Ravens Cove- Success Operation Overseas: CLASSIFIED Operation Wildrun: Take over rumrunners by sending platoon to the island-Success wildlife killed set up outpost. Operation Island: Take over cuba by sending a platoon to take over island- In progress bring in guild Operation Wilderness Road: Take over all wild Islands- Success took over all islands Operation Unatural:Set up out post on Devil's Anvil and kill Lord Barbossa-Mission Failed. Monkey could not be killed, attacked men in the water. All units moving out. Operation Silver Shield: Defend Kingshead from John Pearson and the Co. Rangers.-Mission Failed. Swords had no effect. Hundreds of Navy, dead. Kingshead was not stationed with Co. Ranger guards, so still free. ghost recon ops(operation overlord take down) mission success lost a good man Rules #Respect higher ranking officers #No spam when adressing guild #Wear uniform at all times unless given permission by the guildmaster (exceptions such as when your going to do a PvP)( or going on a stealth mission or training only applies to ghosts) #DO NOT say you are a higher rank then you really are #DO NOT boss people around outside of your branch (unless your guildmaster or second in command) #DO NOT change these rules unless your Edgar Wildrat or Hernandez #Respect your guild and no shouting (excessive caps lock) Unless your calling a meeting or alerting in some fashion #Obey all rules #Dont abuse your power (ex. dont pick fights) #No questioning Hernandez No drama #YOU ARE SWORN TO SECRECY DO NOT {REPEAT} DO NOT BETRAY THE GUILD #Harm I N F E R N O in anyway possible #harm black officers any way possible #Report for all meetings trainings etc. unless given permission by Hernandez #All rules will be enforced #Do not back down from a pvp challenge even if you are a level 1 and are going to fight a level 50 jumper with a broadsword and blunderbuss Category:EITC Guilds Category:Guilds